


Birthday Wishes

by SunshineBabie



Series: Lena and Toren Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday gift for my friend, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, No Angst, Or At Least I Tried, Other, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk anymore, well slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBabie/pseuds/SunshineBabie
Summary: A little birthday story for my friend
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Lena and Toren Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829920





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my lovely friend torey.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+lovely+friend+torey.).



Summer break is always the best. Staying up and sleeping late, eating food whenever you want, going out and soaking in the sunlight, just relaxing. Especially in Toren’s case, summer break is, without a doubt, the best time of their life. On usual days, they’ll wake up to Lena’s sleeping form curled into their side. Call Toren whipped but they can’t help but admire their girlfriend, watching her face scrunch up whenever she has a dream or her lips forming pout that Toren has the urge to kiss away. This was not one of those days though.

Toren woke up to the usual things; the morning sun burning into their eyes, the birds singing, and the soft blanket wrapped around their body. There was only one thing missing. Lena. 

They frowned as they pull themself up from the covers and looked around. Lena wasn’t in the bed. They looked over to their shared bathroom. She wasn’t there either. 

Toren got up and walked out of the bedroom. A delicious aroma immediately wafted into their nose. The smell of cinnamon and bacon was coming from downstairs. Their mouth watered as they walked towards the kitchen. As they entered, they noticed Lena cooking happily. She quietly hummed as she plated breakfast for the two. Toren couldn’t help but smile at their girlfriend. The sun poured onto her skin creating a healthy glow and they could make out a smile from the tiny glimpse of her cheeks.

“Oh, Toren! You’re up!” Lena yelped as she noticed them standing in the doorway. 

Toren couldn’t help but break into a bright smile, their eyes crinkling around the corners and their cheeks puffing up. Cute.

“Morning bubba. What did you make?” Toren greeted her as they walked closer to the table. Lena placed the two plates down. 

“Just something simple,” she mumbled as she took a chair next to Toren.

Toren looked down and took in the meal before them. French toast, eggs, and bacon. Lena giggled from next to them.

“You’re drooling,” she hummed.

Toren flushed red as they wiped the drool off their chin before digging into their food.  
=♡=

“So what are we doing here again?” Toren questioned as Lena parked the car in front of a short building. It was in the corner of the plaza and had a faded white color. Toren leaned forward to see the sign above them. It read out the building's name in bright yellow.

“We’re making birthday terrariums! It’s going to be so much fun!” Lena beamed as she stepped out of the car. Toren only smiled at her before joining her.

The two walked into the building and were greeted by the receptionist. Lena walked over to her to sign up for a class while Toren gazed around. The walls were white brick and various kinds of flowers and plant life hung about or lounged on tables. There was a small love-seat next to the door and a shelf stood next to it on the wall. Candles, fertilizers and sprays, seeds, and other random objects decorated the shelf.

“Baby, come on!” Lena called as she skipped into the next room. Toren followed quietly with a grin. 

They got situated at one of the tables in the room. There were a few people here and there, but it wasn’t that crowded. The teacher entered a few moments later. He wore a bright smile and held an example terrarium in his hands. He placed it down on the table behind him and then turned around to face the class.

“Okay everyone!” He clapped his hands together as he strode forward,”Are you ready to plant?”  
=♡=  
The couple stood in front of their house door. Two terrariums were being held by Toren while Lena struggled to open the door. The sun had started setting into the horizon while they were out. They should’ve been home before 2pm, but when Toren took notice of an arcade, their schedule fizzled then and there. 

The door finally gave into Lena’s forces and swung open. The two toppled into the house with tired but happy smiles. The terrariums were placed on the table next to the door before they went into the living room. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Lena asked as she sat down on the couch. Toren nodded before leaving to the kitchen to grab snacks.

“Find a good movie bubba!” Toren yelled from the kitchen.

Moments later, the couple were cuddled on the couch, a fluffy blanket on top of the two keeping them warm, and a Disney movie playing. Toren laid on Lena while the girl played with their hair. Toren sighed before leaning their chin on her chest. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Lena made the first move.

She smiled down at Toren before placing a kiss atop their forehead. Pulling away, she mumbled to them,

“Happy birthday my love.”  
=♡=♡=♡=

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hehe :]
> 
> I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to my lovely friend! You're so amazing and a great friend to have. Even though we've had our ups and downs, you've been with me for so long. I hope that you stay with me a little longer. I really do love you and I'm so proud of all you've done so far.
> 
> Have a great birthday and I hope this brightens your day a bit :]
> 
> Love you bubsies ♡


End file.
